


Kinktober 2020

by toushindai (WallofIllusion)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: 1.0 Spoilers, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light Bondage, Nipple Play, Pegging, Penis Size, Sensory Deprivation, Size Difference, romantic sadism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallofIllusion/pseuds/toushindai
Summary: Sexy ficlets! Getcher sexy ficlets right here!
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Nyx/Persephone (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 156





	1. [zag/meg, nipple play]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not following any particular prompt list and I'm not promising you daily content. I am simply using this as an excuse to write some short porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre-canon! not too long after meg and zag have figured out what they have in common ✨

She will admit that the nipple piercings are a bit juvenile. They’re a relic from an earlier, more defensively aggressive time—before Nyx took her in, back when she and her sisters were feral god-children roving the countryside and striking fear into the hearts of men because they certainly weren’t liable to inspire any other emotion. She’d been angry, then, and she’d picked up the habit of wearing spiked jewelry because she thought it matched how she felt. And though she’s less bitter now—or at least less upfront about it—the fact is that her aesthetic hasn’t changed all that much, so she never did take the piercings out.

Zagreus, perhaps wisely, doesn’t have much to say when he sees them the first time she takes off all her clothes in front of him, though she watches his eyes widen. “What,” she prompts flatly, daring.

“Hah, well…” he stammers, dragging his eyes up to her face. “You’re _very_ attractive.”

That’s not what he’s thinking about. She shifts her weight from one leg to the other, resting one hand on her hip. “Spit it out, Zag, I can see your brain working from here. Do you have something to say about my taste in jewelry?”

He flushes. “No, Megaera, I was just… wondering if those are sensitive, honestly.”

“Oh, are you.”

“…Yes?”

He can’t tell if he’s offended her, if he’s crossed a line. He hasn’t. Megaera rolls her eyes and fixes him with a scornful glare.

“If you’re so curious, then why don’t you come over here and find out.”

“Oh!” It’s not what he expected, and that makes him hesitant. He takes a few halting steps forward. “You mean I can touch you this time?”

Megaera closes the distance between them with one exasperated stride and seizes him by the chin. “I mean that you had damn well better,” she hisses. “I’m sick of working my ass off for you. This time, you’re going to touch me until I tell you you can stop, and you don’t get to come or ask me for anything in return. Understand?”

He’s somehow taut and limp at the same time and his eyes are dilated to all hell. He gives a shaky nod.

“Then get over here.”

She stalks back to his bed and leans back on it, holding his gaze until he leans in over her and buries his mouth against her neck. The heat of his skin sends greedy shudders through her, and the feeling of his body near hers, and as he sucks lightly on her throat she finds his hand and brings it to her chest. He hisses in a nervous gasp, brushing fingertips around the fullness of her breast.

“May I…?” he mumbles against her shoulder.

With a roll of her eyes, she grabs him by the hair at the back of his head, lifting his gaze to meet hers. “Stop being so hesitant, do you think I’m putting your hand there for no reason?”

“…No, I suppose not.”

“Then do what you’re told and touch me already.”

And so he obeys. His eyes dip downwards once, to see what he’s working with, but then he lets her gaze hold his and does the rest by touch, sliding his hand up towards her nipple. He pinches the skin behind the piercing lightly between thumb and middle finger and flicks his pointer finger across the nipple itself and OK. Yes. She felt that. A heady jolt of pleasure through her that turns into a long ache as he rolls the sensitive skin between his fingers. His palm is hot against her breast and his other hand is trailing from her knee up her thigh and before he can make another shy bid for permission she says _yes_ in a tight voice and then his fingers are between her folds, at her entrance, inside her. She bucks, involuntarily, as he slides them into her. Part of her is overwhelmed; part of her is insisting that she is letting him make a ruin of her composure and it should really be the other way around, she should turn the tables on him, pin him down and finger-fuck him until he’s begging to be allowed to come.

But no. She’s had enough of his just sitting back and letting her do all the work of getting him off. It’s her turn to feel good.

So she pulls his head in roughly, pressing it to her other breast, and at once he understands: his mouth opens around her nipple and she feel his tongue trace around the piercing, the skin. A moan leaks out of her. He tongues where metal meets skin, curiously, pointedly, and he’s still tugging vaguely at the other one, and he’s feeling for that spot inside her, and in a fleeting moment of almost-clarity Megaera wonders if it’s like this for him, every time, this inability to think straight and these unrelenting pulses of sensation. It’s no blasted wonder he’s so gooey and affectionate afterwards. She deserves much more thorough appreciation if she’s been making him feel like _this_.

Her first orgasm leaves her gasping and it blends almost seamlessly into a second, into a wordless moan that has her arching into Zagreus’s touch, his mouth. It leaves her limp against the bed, but as the caresses of his tongue grow lighter, she presses him against her once more. “Didn’t say to stop,” she growls, though she’s breathless.

His answering moan hums against her skin and sparks of pleasure flicker through her again. Every part of her feels _alive_. She pants for a moment, trying to regain some composure, but it’s not happening.

“Blood and darkness,” she mutters as Zag finally leaves off with her nipples—they’re so sensitive that they tingle in the cool air—and trails his lips down her torso, nudging her legs open for him. She’s shaking with anticipation. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t walk straight later.”

His lips are hovering just inches from her clit when he looks up, mischief in his dizzy gaze. “You mean in punishment, or as a show of appreciation?”

“Don’t pretend those aren’t the same thing to you.” She grabs him by the hair again. “And keep going.”

He lets out a warm, bubbling laugh, and then he buries himself between her legs, and Megaera takes everything he can give her.


	2. [zag/meg, dirty talk]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is in canontimes.

She pulls Zagreus’s hips back against her own roughly, driving the cock deep into him, and he responds with a shudder and a keening moan. Baring her teeth as a fierce pulse of triumph swells in her chest, she creeps her hands up his back, over the welts that will turn to bruises before they heal and vanish. She bends forward, her spine curling over his, until she’s pinning his shoulders to the bed and her lips are brushing against his earlobe.

“You want a good fuck, Zag?” she breathes into his ear.

He answers by whimpering wordlessly and squirming under her. His wrists are bound together and out of the way, over his head, but not secured to anything; the latter was a mistake, apparently, because he bends his arms at the elbow now, his hands reaching, trying to caress her cheek or her hair. Megaera catches his wrists in one hand and shoves them back down against the mattress, clicking her tongue as she does so. But she keeps her hips still. There’s no sense in _rewarding_ his misbehavior.

“I’ll have you begging,” she promises him, her voice as low as before. “And you won’t even know what for. I’ll be so deep inside of you you’ll forget how to breathe.”

He’s already forgotten how to talk; he’s whining, his eyes screwed shut and his face twisted with unbridled lust. Not surprising, given what she’s already put him through this time, but somehow he’s always got the stamina to take more.

“I could tear you open and you’d _thank_ me for it. Wouldn’t you?” The knowledge swarms in her like a buzzing electricity, like a cup filled to overflowing. If she put a hand between her legs and touched herself now, she wouldn’t last a minute. She won’t last long when she finally gets to fucking him, either, but first she’s going to make him wait a little longer.

With glacial slowness, she pulls her hips back, pulling out of him. He squirms under her, halting, unintentional movements as only the head of the cock is left inside him. But Megaera stops before she pulls out entirely, and she waits. He chokes on his own desire.

“Come on, Zag, say it.” She’s still bent over him, though the angle is awkward, because the intimacy of it leaves him trembling (and her, too). “Tell me how much you want me to pound you until you can’t fucking think. If you’re not past that point already.”

He whines, tortured. Then, with a gasp that seems to cost him an inordinate amount of effort, he manages words again. “ _Me-e-e-g_ ,” he pleads, long and drawn out, “ _please_.”

Megaera jerks without meaning to because _damn him_ the raw need in his voice almost tips her over the edge. She buries her mouth in his neck, inhaling his scent, feeling the way he melts limp and longing under her touch and she wants to rip him apart and own every inch of him down to his beating, bleeding heart.

Her hand digs between her legs and she comes in seconds, panting in Zagreus’s ear as envious whimpers dribble out of him. Then, once she’s caught her breath (it takes… longer than it should), she chuckles deliberately and bares her teeth once more.

“Since you asked so nicely,” she says, and then she gives him what she promised. 


	3. [nyx/persephone, sensory deprivation]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tripped and fell headfirst into this ship I sure did. This is post-credits. Probably post-epilogue as well, though it doesn't spoil the epilogue at all.
> 
> milder than some of the others I've written but listen, Nyx was probably invented before sex was. she is learning.

It is not often that Persephone and Nyx retreat together to Nyx’s chambers, although Hades had given his gruff benediction to the relationship once it became clear what they meant to each other. It is even rarer that the suggestion is Nyx’s, as it is this time. Persephone sits down on the edge of Nyx’s bed, as round and lush as the full moon, and looks curiously at her beloved.

The Night Incarnate sits down beside her, an enigmatic smile on her face. All of her smiles are enigmatic, though, and looking at this one closely Persephone can see that there is a hint of nervousness to it as well. “Do you trust me?” Nyx asks.

“With anything,” Persephone answers at once.

“Anything at all?”

“Of course, Nyx.”

“Then…”

Nyx does not need physical flourishes to use her powers. She only holds Persephone’s gaze and in the blink of an eye an absolutely blackness rushes in and fills Persephone’s vision. The change is so sudden that Persephone gasps, turning her head in something just short of alarm, but the darkness remains around her. 

“Nyx?” she says quietly.

“I am still here, Persephone,” Nyx reassures her, and then Persephone feels her hands: one on Persephone’s right hand, guiding it to the edge of the bed to show her that they have not moved, that Nyx has not whisked the two of them away somewhere; the other under the palm of her left hand, fingertips tracing Persephone’s calloused skin. “Is this all right?”

Persephone shivers at her touch, the sensation heightened by the dampening of her sight. “It’s different!” she says. “I’m not accustomed yet, but I trust you, Nyx. Can you still see me?”

“As clear as day,” Nyx answers, a smile in her voice. As if to prove it, she reaches out and lays a hand on Persephone’s neck. Persephone leans into the touch, half-expecting to be drawn into a kiss, but instead Nyx traces up the back of her spine and removes the chthonic stephane that holds her hair up. Moving tenderly, she guides Persephone’s braid down over her shoulder and removes her laurels as well. Persephone sits as still as a statue, made strangely—though not unpleasantly—docile by the cloak of shadow that Nyx has cast around her. Each gentle touch of Nyx’s hands leaves her shivering again, sending a frisson of energy over her skin. 

“What can I do for you, Nyx?” she asks as Nyx removes her earrings, her ornate necklace, the cloak around her shoulders. “I feel silly just sitting here.”

Nyx’s hand comes back to her throat then, her thumb gently pressing her chin upwards, and Persephone catches her breath, once more hoping for a kiss. But the hope goes unanswered, and Nyx only says, “If you are uncomfortable, I need not continue.”

Persephone leans forward, blindly yearning for more of Nyx’s touch. “I didn’t say that,” she protests, and when Nyx gives a quiet chuckle she realizes that she is being teased. She reaches up to find Nyx’s hand and guides it instead to her cheek, gently kissing her palm first. “I’m not used to your taking the lead in this, but I certainly would not characterize it as uncomfortable.” 

“I have learned some of your boldness,” Nyx answers, and for only a moment, Persephone wishes she could dispel the darkness just for a glimpse of Nyx’s smile. But then Nyx kisses her at last—her only forewarning a hint of breath against her lips—and Persephone willingly gives herself up to the Night’s embrace. 


	4. [zag/meg, light bondage]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret letting this lapse for a bit! However the truth is that I played too much Hades when 1.0 dropped and my hands and wrists have needed much rest.

She’s brought him to her room, this time, and ordered him to strip. As she begins to wrap his wrists in rope, she speaks.

“I noticed you bought yourself a new bed.”

“I did. Do you like it?” he asks. She hasn’t, to his knowledge, been in his room since he ordered it from the contractor, but it’s not like he knows everything. Which is to say, she does tend to come and go through his chambers as she pleases.

“Hmm. I find it lacking.”

“Lacking…?”

She finishes with his wrists and pulls him forward roughly by them, towards her own bed. He realizes what she’s referring to a moment before her actions make it clear.

“…Bedposts,” he says, as she secures him to one of her own.

“Yes,” she says, her voice barbed. She yanks a little harder on the rope than is strictly necessary. “No bedposts, no footboard, no headboard.”

“Nothing you can tie me to.”

“ _Still_.” She looks his way, incredulous, indignant in a theatrical sort of way. He looks back sheepishly.

“It didn’t occur to me,” he admits.

“Unbelievable. How many times have we talked about the dearth of ways to tie you up in your room?”

“Several, at least.”

“You bought Than an entire sitting room and didn’t think to get me this one simple convenience.”

He looks over his shoulder to search her face. “I’m sorry, Megaera. Are you truly angry?”

But she answers with a roll of her eyes and a low chuckle. The glint in her eyes makes his stomach flop over, makes the rope around his wrists, holding his arms just slightly over his head, feel restrictive and right and absolute. When she reaches for her whip, Zagreus shivers with anticipation.

“I’m not angry,” she assures him. “But I _am_ going to show you the error of your ways.”

And so, adjusting his stance and hiding his smile, Zagreus prepares to take her lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this fic because this has been driving me absolutely rabid since Blood Price.


	5. [zag/meg, romantic sadism]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“Megaera… you ever been in love with somebody?”  
>  “…Hm. Yes.”   
> “Who?”  
> “…Shut up.”  
> “Heh.”_

The usual half-baked cover story gets them into his room, but before they can get started, Zagreus opens his ridiculous mouth.

“Meg,” he says, “about our conversation the other day.”

She raises an eyebrow, although she suspects which conversation he’s referring to.

“You know, when you told me that you… well, when you told me to shut up.”

“…What about it?”

He’s awkward and shy and Megaera can guess his next three sentences at _least_ , but she crosses her arms and lets him squirm his way through them.

“I feel like I might have put you on the spot, Meg, and I wanted to apologize. The truth is, I love you too, I just… haven’t known whether it was appropriate to say it. Given everything, you know, with our history and how I used to behave with you, and now with the whole—”

“Zagreus, shut up,” she interrupts him fondly.

Obediently, he shuts up.

She’s smiling at him irrepressibly because yes, she predicted that whole little speech word-for-word. “Do you think I needed you to _tell_ me that to know it?” she asks.

He blushes. “Oh, well, I… I thought it was important to say, but… you already knew?”

“Of course I knew.” Everything about him makes it obvious: from the way he looks at her to the way he submits to her. Even the way he stumbles over his words, though she’s tried to tell him that he doesn’t need to be so insecure around her anymore, is a sign of how highly he thinks of her. “But you thought you’d hide it, didn’t you? To keep it from burdening me unnecessarily?”

“ _Ahah_ … am I that obvious?”

“In everything you do. Come over here, Zag.”

Again he obeys, and she takes his chin between her forefinger and thumb and kisses him. He moans softly, resting one hand on her elbow and the other on her waist. Deepening the kiss, she curls her other hand around the back of his neck possessively, inescapably. She weaves her fingers into his hair and makes a fist and feels a sharp lash of triumph as he melts into the pain.

What vicious emotions it evokes in her, love. And how fortunate—even blessed—she is that he is such a willing and eager and susceptible target for them. He did put her on the spot the other day, really, because words can’t capture how she feels and she doesn’t like being made to try.

She forces his lips back from hers and meets his eyes. Oh, those burning, mis-matched eyes. Nothing makes Megaera feel as alive as watching him want her.

“Go down on me,” she orders him in a whisper, “and then I’ll show you what I think of you.”

He cracks a smile and gives a breathy, nervous laugh, and then one more time he obeys her.


	6. [hades/persephone, size kink]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen he is SO much bigger than her. Have you seen the family portrait? Do you look at it? It's absurd. SOMEONE might as well be kinking on it. 
> 
> This is set in the distant distant past, not very long after Persephone first comes to the Underworld.

Were she not being kept deliberately in the dark about the whole matter, Demeter would perhaps have been pleased to know that speaking on a technical level, Persephone and Hades have not consummated their relationship just yet. Not that they have not been to bed together: it had not taken long for them to understand and trust that (all the awkwardness of Zeus’s meddling aside) they do care for each other, even want each other. And they have found ways to have each other, Hades curling over her to work himself between her clenched thighs until they both have come that way. But his size—nearly the length of her forearm and half again as thick—means that Persephone has not yet had him inside of her.

She’d like that to change.

Hades takes convincing, though. He is satisfied with what they have, he says; he is worried he will hurt her. He is still, Persephone thinks, afraid of pushing her too hard and thwarting her same agency that Zeus had simply neglected to take much into consideration. But it is with Zeus’s name that she wins the argument.

“If he can impregnate any number of fully mortal women,” she says primly, “then I, a goddess myself, can accept my husband.”

Hades groans, and she takes his face in her hands to reassure him.

“I want this, Hades. We will be careful. But let us try.”

He loves her, and gives her all that she asks for. So he bows his head now. “Yes, my Queen.”

They take it slow. He prepares her first, tonguing her until she is dripping and until she aches with need, then working one finger into her. The heat of his skin, even just of his finger as it presses inside of her, makes her breath catch and her thighs twitch. When he inches a second finger into her, stretching her past what she’s ever felt before, she waits for her body to understand the feeling before opening her eyes to meet Hades’.

“I’m ready,” she murmurs, her heart pounding.

“I am as well,” he answers, his embarrassed smile almost hidden by his mustache. She has not yet touched him, but it seems this whole process has done the work of getting him aroused; he is already fully erect, pre-come dribbling lazily from the tip of his cock. She reaches out to roll the head under her palm, and he bucks slightly with a voiceless whimper. A wave of desire swells inside her.

“Lie on your back, my Hades,” she says, and he does.

She climbs atop him. Even just to straddle him is a strain, her legs stretched wide to try to bracket his hips, and then it turns out she is not as ready as she supposed. She aborts her first attempt to sink onto him, wincing. “Blood and darkness, you’re enormous,” she says, and her use of the local oath is meant to lighten the mood but Hades props himself up on his elbows, concerned.

“If it’s too much—”

“No. We can do this. Give me the oil.”

But he doesn’t reach for it. “Persephone. I will not hurt you.”

And she hears stubbornness creep into his voice. “You won’t, Hades,” she replies, coaxing. “But I want this.”

“Why? If it is some preconception about what it takes to become truly wedded, then let me—let us find some other way, my Queen—”

“That isn’t it.” Persephone shakes her head. “I want _you_ , Hades. I want to feel you move inside of me. All of you. I want…” She feels a hint of red come to her cheeks, but she has never been as innocent as others suppose her to be and she will not pretend that she is. “I want to feel as stretched and full as you can make me. I want that feeling, specifically, and I want it from you.”

He grits his teeth, but he can’t conceal the way his cock twitches at her words. She wraps one hand around the base of it and wins a grunt from him even though her hand hardly reaches halfway.

“Hades, don’t you want this too?” she asks, certain that he must. “Don’t you want to know what I feel like around you?”

He growls as she slides her hand up his shaft. “Not at the expense of—”

“There is no expense,” she says firmly. And then she gives a half-smile. “Not if you’ll pass me the oil, like I asked you to.”

He is throbbing under her touch. She moves her hand back down his shaft, twisting lightly as she does, and he moans. “Fine… fine,” he says, and hands her the oil.

She pours it onto his cock, and then reaches below to add some to her entrance as well though she is so wet that it doesn’t make much of a difference. Breathing steadily, she glides her fingers around her clit once, twice, using pleasure to ready herself. Then she relaxes deliberately. “Hades,” she says, “would you support me?”

He reaches with one hand and she leans her torso forward into his touch. His thumb brushes her nipple—accidentally, at first, but he must notice the way it makes her shiver because he does it a second time. Persephone exhales and murmurs, “Yes, that’s good, keep doing that.”

His attentions send further twinges of pleasure through her, twinges that make her ache to be filled. Taking his cock into her hand once more, she guides the head to her entrance once more and inhales. Then, as she breathes out, she bears down onto him carefully.

Their breaths catch in sync. She is taking him—just the tip, now, but Persephone feels the sting of the stretch between her legs, feels his girth holding her open. She swallows. “OK?” she asks, not really feeling up to a more complicated sentence than that, and he answers with a shaky nod. There is awe in his face. Slowly, slowly she lowers herself onto him, her concentration absolute as she feels him slide inside her. The pain and sting of the stretch slowly recede as her body adjusts, and then she is left only with the feeling of fullness, of completeness.

When she finally takes him as deep as she can, there is sweat beading on her skin and she feels like any movement will tip her over the edge. She grasps Hades’ hand where it still holds her up, looks into his eyes.

“Worth the effort?” she asks with a small smile.

He cannot catch his breath. “Yes, my Queen.”

“Then let us see if we can finish up here,” she says, and as soon as she begins to roll her hips, they are both lost.


End file.
